Ultimate 4 Designs: New Monsters
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: This is just something i thought up on the fly, and didn't want to forget in the future. R&R if you want, and let me know if you want the new story up soon. Rated T merely to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Sid

**Authors Note: **yeah, I know, I'm a bit early on this, but I figured I'd give a bit of a peek into the next story, in the form of a character design. Anyway, this not a final creature, and as a bit of a spoiler (not too big of one though), I'll say this much...their will be two new monsters, and this is not the one you saw at the end of Ultimate Team.

**Disclaimer: **the series of Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the Ultimate Series belongs to MetalMunk.

* * *

**Ultimate 4 Designs: Sid.**

As most may know, there were remains of the two monsters, Beast and Juggernaut, after the battle at Area 51. But what people may not know is that, while yes it reformed into a new creature, that wasn't the only one formed in the remains of the two monsters.

This other creature stands at a height similar to Blade, though he has various intermingling traits from the two templates available. His entire body outside of his hands and feet is covered in grey skin, his hands and feet being claws covered in the same green skin as Beast had, his hands having only three digits on them, though they are simply claws that can bend due to special joints in the armor of the fingers, his feet having similar claws only they are less dextrous.

His legs are digigrade, meaning jointed in a way similar to Blade's legs, with white fur covering his legs from the lengthened ankle to the actual foot, and similar fur covering his forearms, and for added balance he has a tail similar to a snake's only it's prehensile, allowing him to use it like a third limb. Along with this, he has a pair of head tails that are semi prehensile, in that they can hold things, but can't be used as a second pair of arms. His head is unique, in that he has a nearly black set of eyes, only a golden iris being the thing to indicate that they are indeed eyes, his nose is only a pair of holes on his face, though unlike J-Rod's nose, Sid seems to be able to close his nostrils like a crocodile, as well as a pair of ears that are pointed, giving this creature an almost elf-like look to his face, and a mouth that is a mere slit in his face, though he has a set of sharp teeth in his mouth, with fangs that poke out of his mouth slightly.

He has a bit more fur covering his shoulders and a bit of his upper chest, with a slightly longer neck than any normal creature on earth. In his forearms are chambers like an Archer, only in place of spikes he is able to extend a pair of whip-like tentacles covered in the same grey skin as his body, which as a whole is built rather lean and agile, making Sid a handful in terms of a battle against him.

For special abilities, he has a rather balanced mix of abilities from both Beast and Juggernaut, from Beast he gained an inhuman durability and regeneration capability, as well as being able to use the liquid hydrogen/methane concoction as an oil slick of sorts, the mixture able to be sprayed from his wrists via small openings next to the whip chambers on both arms. From Juggernaut, Sid gained the abilities of telekinesis, telepathy and the same electricity based attacks as Juggernaut, being able to shoot bolts of lightning from his body, mainly his hands, and through his telekinesis he is able to fly without wings.

It should be noted that, despite his relatively short time since being formed, he has the same level of intelligence as J-Rod, if not a higher level of intellect than the grey, and as such Sid is a skilled hacker, a genius level technopath, and though seemingly impossible to believe, is able to use the ability of light bending to render himself invisible like Anthrax. Another odd trait to keep note of is that, while he looks more at home on the land, he is just as capable of surviving indefinitely while under water, as he has a third eyelid that is clear to make it easier for him to see, along with having not only a pair of lungs that breathe air, but a set of fish-like gills hidden within his neck to allow him to breathe while submerged.

Sid formed a bit differently to the other monster, in that he formed from remains that landed in Russia, and though not many of the locals know of him, the few that do seem to accept him as a member of their community. As such, he mainly speaks Russian, and when speaking English has a noticeable accent to his voice, which itself is like that of a teenaged human with a slight animalistic growl to it.

* * *

So, how was this guy? Let me know in the comment/review box below, and another thing, I had the idea for the title, "Ultimate War". How's that sound, again let me know in the box below.


	2. Chapter 2: Man Made Beastlings

**Authors Note: **Hello, and I'm back with a little something new, a few more beastling species! Yep I was typing up chapter 3 of Ultimate War and thought "If the people at Area 51 could make a monster like Juggernaut, then what's stopping them from playing God and creating their own beastlings?" in short, nothing at all. So without any further delay, let's get to the task at hand. And for future reference, yes I do plan on making a bio for the monster seen at the end of Ultimate Team, I'm just trying to decide on a few key elements of it before I start fleshing it out.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the majority of the "Ultimate Series" belong to MetalMunk.

* * *

**Ultimate 4 Designs: Man Made Beastlings.**

The following is a list of creatures related to the Beastlings, with the exception of being made by man rather than forming from any sort of remains naturally. Like before, this will list their abilities, as well as their main use in regards to government work, and their threat level in regards to combat.

**Classification: Guard.**

**Main use: Protection of personnel.**

**Threat level in combat: High.**

**Description: **Standing at a height of fifteen feet tall,these monsters were commissioned by the head of Area 51 after the attack by their own Juggernaut, and is in all respects, the defensive version of the Tank. Unlike the Tank though, this creature was designed to have a more bipedal stance, standing on two heavily muscled legs encased in heavy armor plating like the exoskeleton of an emperor scorpion, with feet that are little more than balance enforcing claws to help with the massive upper body weight. The torso is also armored, though this armor is in the form of a thick hide covered in shaggy fur with a single exoskeleton plate on the right shoulder. The head of this creature is like that of a lion, though it is covered in the same exoskeleton as it's legs to protect it from weapons ranging from simple bullets, to a full on RPG shot. The arms are different from each other on this creature, the left being a massively muscled arm covered in the same fur as it's torso, with a hand resembling a gorilla's only with claws on the fingers, and a bit of bone plates on the knuckles, while the right arm is covered entirely in thick, black exoskeleton, the hand of which only having three digits which are also encased in armor, and upon testing proved to be sharp enough to slice through most opponents. On the right forearm is a raised bulge, which may look odd, but in reality it is the storage compartment of the Guard's best defence, a built in five inch thick exoskeleton shield, able to be extended to a full size of about sixteen feet in diameter, stored away by means of a telescoping mechanism in the plates of the shield itself, which is able to block/deflect any amount of gunfire, and is even able to take a direct hit from a tank cannon. Despite the sheer size of the monster and its shield, the creature is able to move rather quickly, and with a tapered edge to its shield it can actually slice through most things like dense brush and a concrete wall, though only with a fair bit of weakening to be done first. For added stability, an armored tail tipped in a three clawed appendage is used when this creature takes a defensive stance, using the claw to grip the ground and use it to root itself in place. Currently, the creatures are being used to protect Area 51, but upon further testing can be used elsewhere to protect high priority items and people.

**Classification: Interrogator.**

**Main use: Gaining information from prisoners/detainees.**

**Threat level in combat: Medium.**

**Description: **Standing at a height of about six feet tall, this particular class of beastling made at Area 51 is used in interrogation, but only as a last resort. Though not intended when sequencing the DNA for this creature, Interrogators have a body shape like that of a Reaper, though it has what looks like a set of spines extending from it's back around the shoulders, as well as a few spines in on the forearms and legs of the monster. In place of fur, Interrogators are covered in scales like a snake, with a head that resembles a similar reptile, a forked tongue occasionally flicking out to taste the air. For tactics, the Interrogator will use the usual questioning that is routine with these situations, but unlike a human interrogation officer, this creature can actually sense when someone is lying, not through any telepathic link though, rather by tasting the air with its tongue, it can detect certain pheromones given off by the prisoner when under stress, and with a highly acute sense of hearing, can in fact listen for the tell tale sign of deceit in the form of a rapid heartbeat. If the subject being questioned remains uncooperative, the Interrogator has a last resort of its own, this being in the form of a pair of stingers extended from the inside of the wrist of both arms, though rather than injecting any sort of venom, they inject a unique mixture of sodium thiopental (also known as "Truth Serum") and a mild sedative, this having the effect of both calming the individual and making them cooperative, as well as tell the truth compulsively until the concoction wears off, usually taking no more than a half hour. Though not really meant for combat, these reptilian monsters are able to hold their own in a fight, with hand-to-hand skills rivaling a black belt in martial arts, as well as being programmed on how to use firearms, which each Interrogator is provided with, the gun being strapped to their left hip.

**Classification: Torturer.**

**Main use: Inflicting pain to gain precious info.**

**Threat level in combat: High.**

**Description: **The result of combining a Poison, a Medic, and a Reaper, the Torturer is a sick and twisted creature that even government officials regret creating, it's only purpose is to bring people to the brink of their pain threshold, only to stop mere moments from killing them and let them rest, just to do it again until the subject being tortured gives up their secrets. Physically, the Torturer is horror in its own right, having an upper body like that of a Reaper, though has a body build more like a centaur-like being, the lower body being like a spider, with four legs in place of the normal two, as well as four more on the shoulders. Like a Guard, its arms don't match, but for good reason. The left arm is a bit lanky, with a simple three fingered hand on the end, though the index finger of the left hand has an odd blade-like claw on it, used to inflict small, but painful, cuts into the flesh. A spike extends from the left elbow, what this is used for is unknown, but is most likely either a scare tactic or a stabbing tool. The right arm is entirely different, being coated in exoskeleton like a Guard, though not nearly as thick, and in place of an actual hand is a claw like that of a crab, though with three digits like the left hand, its main use is to crush bones without cutting through flesh, though it easily could given enough strength. In case a subject blacks out from pain, the Torturer has a tail tipped in a stinger which he uses to administer adrenaline, as well as tentacles tipped with claws for surgical procedures. The head is odd, in that the eyes don't really match, the head itself looking like an ape, though the right eye is normal enough, the left eye is slightly larger, and is completely black, and for hair, this creature has what appears to be dreadlocks, though more resembling the hair of a Grunt. The reason for this is because, through this eye, the Torturer is able to see in other spectrums of light, and in turn pinpoint weak spots based on temperature. The intelligence of these monsters is like that of a medical genius, and in fact on rare occasions when Stitch wasn't available, a Torturer was given the task of repairing fallen operatives.

**Classification: Forensic.**

**Main use: aiding law enforcement in crime investigations.**

**Threat level in combat: Medium.**

**Description: **The Forensic is used in situations regarding law enforcement, and with the public having a general idea on their existence, these monsters are simply sent out to various crime investigation agencies, and even a couple police stations. The appearance of these creatures are rather tame in comparison to most Beastlings, a basic humanoid posture to the body, with legs like a reaper and slightly muscled arms to aid in rescue situations. Of the Beastlings made at Area 51, the Forensic is possibly the only one programmed with innate skill in law enforcement, firearm handling, and social etiquette in public relations. Visually, they are about the same height, if not a bit taller than a normal human, and are possibly the only beastlings outside of the Reapers that wear clothing, though this is in regards to their jobs, and ranges from a full business suit, to a police officer outfit. They lend their skill in the field by means of their acute sense of smell and keen eye to detail, as well as having a special lens in their eye that acts as a photo receptor for ultra violet light, this light being produced in the iris of the creature's eyes at their will to let them see where organic material like blood has been before. Another trait these creatures have is the ability to spray a non-toxic mist from vents on the backs of their hands, this mist acting in three distinct ways, firstly clinging to any fingerprints on the scene, glowing a pale blue color when in contact with gunshot residue, and finally shifting color to purple when in contact with blood. The head of this creature resembles that of a tiger, with black fur and on the very top of the head, a short ridge of feathers. So far these creatures have tested well, and a military variant is being considered for future development.

There are many other Beastling strains being made at Area 51, but for now, due to national security, this is the only information you will be seeing.

* * *

So, how were those things huh? Let me know in the comment/review box below, and I'll get back with you later. Also, just because I'm interested in what you guys can come up with, you can submit a, idea for another man made beastling below, and in regards to OC submissions, I will allow you guys to make your own OC's that are Beastlings themselves, either any of the originals or of the above new classes. Anyway, I'll leave you guys to let your imaginations run wild, and to quote Markiplier, I'll see you in the next update...bye bye! :D

One more thing, if anyone want to, they can draw out characters/creatures from this post, as well as the other stories in the Ultimate Series as a whole, and if you happen to have artwork of a creature like that already, send me a link via a comment or PM and i'll link it on my FanFiction user page.


	3. Chapter 3: Nautilus

**Authors Note: **Hey there people, I know that I haven't posted a chapter 3 yet to Ultimate War, but that's mainly because I'm a little stuck and trying to work through it. As for design templates, or rather design notes at this point, I still have a good idea on what to do there, so I think I'll just post what I now you guys want to see, the new monster that everyone is fighting against, the one that was seen at the end of Ultimate Team. So with no further delay, lets get started.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the majority of the Ultimate Series belong to MetalMunk.

* * *

**Ultimate 4 Designs: Nautilus.**

As we all know, the remains of both Beast and Juggernaut reformed and fused into a different monster, one we haven't seen before, and yet is still able to wreak havoc with both the public and the private sector. Visually, he seems to be a patchwork of traits from both creatures, with the left arm being hugely muscled and coated in grey skin like Juggernaut, while the left is more thin and is a bit armored, coated in plating like Beast. The head is not so much a mix as it is covered in a patchwork, having the general shape of a crocodile with the lower jaw and area around the left eye covered in skin like Juggernaut, the eye of said grey patch being completely black like the afore mentioned monster, while the right eye and upper jaw is covered in the skin of Beast, a glowing eye indicating such. His legs are normal enough for what he is, but it's the tail that makes the creature, being over 19 feet long and covered in grey and green skin, it is tipped in a spine that acts like a stinger and is itself filled with muscles strong enough to bend steel without much effort to be needed.

He has all the abilities of both monsters, ranging from flame throwing to tesla coil discharge via his skin, along with a rather unique ability to gain himself servants, not through simple mind control though, but by means of complete and total assimilation by using a special concoction of his DNA in liquid form and injecting it via a spine on his tail. Once injected, the subject starts to mutate, gaining a look to themselves similar to that of Nautilus, though still able to be recognized for what they are afterwards. This ability only works on Beastlings, and once assimilated they gain access to powers like the monstrous Nautilus, while having their original abilities getting ramped up by a about double their original prowess. Though it is unknown, it could be assumed that the assimilation serum Nautilus uses could work on one of the man made Beastlings at Area 51, as well as on any of the beastlings working with Team Ultimate.

Seeing this hazard, the people at Area 51 decided to ask the only other monster similar to Nautilus about it, this being Sid, the Russian monster whom has baffled many of our scientists about his origins. Upon asking, he simply replied the following: "He's my brother." not knowing what he meant by this, we went with the most likely scenario, that this Sid creature and Nautilus formed from the same material, only on different parts of the globe.

Personality wise, Nautilus has a superiority complex like no other, thinking that he is not only strong and powerful, but also believing himself to be immortal, and for good reason in regards to his regeneration abilities, being combined from both Beast and Juggernaut. Currently, he has been hitting various Beastling splinter cells, assimilating them into his own army, as well as gaining a second in command, but that particular character will be revealed later, for now just be aware that Nautilus has risen.

* * *

So, how was Nautilus? Review/comment if you like, I'm just trying to decide on one last thing in regards to the story but I can work that out, unless you readers have any suggestions. Now I may not get to read them for a while, as I have work today, but when I do I'll respond to them via a PM to your user page. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and keep an eye open for Chapter 3 of Ultimate War later on, as well as a bio for Nautilus's second in command.


	4. Chapter 4: Assimilated Vesuvius

**Authors Note: **You knew this was coming, the design for Vesuvius post assimilation, and the second in command to Nautilus. So, as always, let's do this.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the majority of the Ultimate Series belongs to MetalMunk.

* * *

**Ultimate 4 Designs: Assimilated Vesuvius.**

Named after an Italian volcano, Vesuvius was the battle strategist of the Monster Army back in 2012, not a whole lot has change in this creature, outside of his once red exoskeleton being replaced with sleek, black armor plating, with blade-like spikes extending from the elbows of the arms, and the talons of the hands and feet being made jagged and blood red, as well as the stinger on the tail. The wings have been made retractable, able to be stored away in a couple compartments within his back, and the head still retains the cat-like shape, with a pair of mandibles on either side of the jaws, though these are like the mandibles of a bulldog ant, long and thin, lined with serrated teeth for slicing through flesh and bone.

The wings themselves are still like those of a dragonfly, albeit a bit bigger and tinged red, once gain allowing Vesuvius to fly, hover and go backwards through the air. The one thing that has changed majorly in Vesuvius is his intelligence, once little more than a battle strategist, Vesuvius has gained enough smarts to be able to do quantum equations in his mind, hack into most computer databanks, and even accurately predict what will happen in a battle before it happens based on geographical layout of the battlefield. The trait of quick, insane-like giddiness is still present, and though he is technically sane, Vesuvius acts as though he is absolutely bonkers as a scare tactic, still retaining his book-page lungs and hollow chest cavity to talk.

For special abilities, Vesuvius is able to flip the spines from his elbows up into his hands, allowing him to use them like a pair of swords, and a hidden ridge of spines on his back that can be raised from a flat position to a more offensive position, allowing Vesuvius to curl himself into a ball of sorts like a pill bug, rolling like a circular saw to cut through most obstacles of both organic and concrete composition. As a creature, Vesuvius still mostly walks on all fours, though has been seen standing on two feet, when doing so reaching a full height of ten feet tall due to how he is so elongated in his cat-like torso. He has a pair of sensitive antennas along with his ears, allowing Vesuvius to react much quicker to surrounding threats than he used to, if the roller coaster incident was any indication. Like Anthrax, he is now essentially un-killable, able to literally put himself back together either by reforming his armor plating when/if it gets broken, or in the event he loses a limb, he can actually pick it up and place it back onto his stump, and the two will bond back together in seconds, with only a mere minute to wait for the other connections to happen.

Despite being essentially under Nautilus's control, Vesuvius seems happy to be in service again, though does go through a brief moment of grief at having found out his former leader, Fenrir, was killed nearly two and a half years ago, but rather than mourn his former liege's death, he vowed to avenge him, even going so far as to start gathering parts to put Fenrir back together. Like most stereotypical lunatics, Vesuvius sees himself as being superior to all, aside from Nautilus, and as such tries his best to prove said superiority by any means. At times he can be heard speaking to himself, but in reality he is talking to the remains of Fenrir, little more that a piece of armor plating, a severed arm and hand, a bit of tail and a bout half of the head with fur and skin remarkably still intact, treating his former leader as if he wasn't dead at all, but rather sleeping. A major change that occurred within Vesuvius is that he was made much bigger than he originally was, not by much, about a couple feet in the difference, but this size isn't due to muscle mass so much as it's due to his exoskeleton being thicker, stronger and most of all, fireproof, as Vesuvius has gained the ability to spray the highly flammable hydrogen/methane mixture from a special pair of vents in his hands, though this stuff is different in that it is sticky like tar and burns at the same temperature as napalm. All in all, Vesuvius is a horrible monster with powers beyond his grasp, and though he isn't able to read minds or move objects with his mind, he is apparently completely immune to any form of telepathy and by extension mind control, but he isn't able to resist Telekinesis, and to some extent is actually able to have his mind read, but only by one other creature, that being Sid, mainly due to his biology being so similar to that of Nautilus. Although it seems that Vesuvius is unstoppable, he has a major flaw, being that his exoskeleton is somewhat conductive, and in turn making Vesuvius weak to electricity based attacks, either by Sid blasting him with static or if he walked into an electric fence.

Vesuvius is a brute, and as such is essential to Nautilus, as his second in command. The last thing to have been changed on this creature is in his stinger, specifically the venom used in the appendage, though still causing a burning sensation, it also can make flesh dissolve and literally melt away in a similar manner to the venom of the Japanese Giant Hornet, but only if Vesuvius injects a high amount of venom, the burning sensation being achieved in 1cc of the substance, while flesh destroying is caused by 200cc's of the stuff. Along with the stinger, Vesuvius still carries venom in his talons and fangs, again not as potent but still able to render nearly anyone inoperable due to pain. As soon as he was resurrected, he asked where Fenrir was, and Nautilus told him what happened, and while mostly telling the truth, he exaggerated it enough to make it seem that Anthrax was to blame for Fenrir's death.

* * *

So, how is this monster? I know it's a bit soon for me to be posting a design bio, but I feel I should do this mainly to have a basis to go on, and also I like to do these sorts of things anyway.

Alright, now let's get to the idea of OC's, specifically the two new ones that were to appear in the most recent chapter of Ultimate War, I'd like to explain that the only reason they didn't appear yet is mainly due to the events within the chapter, but rest assured, Tessa and Centurion will be showing up sometime soon, like the next chapter that is. Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough, hope you guys and girls reading these posts liked it, leave your comments/reviews in the box below and I'll be catching you on the flip side.


	5. Chapter 5: Man Made Beastlings 2

**Authors Note: **Hey there beautiful people, just thought I'd drop on by with more man made Beastling classes, because why not...Okay, truth be told I got an amazingly interesting concept in my head for a few non lethal Beastlings, plus one suggested by user **HF MunkMadness** so this should be fun. Anyway, onto the...words and stuff.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the majority of the ultimate series belongs to MetalMunk.

**Ultimate 4 Designs: Man Made Beastlings x2.**

The following is a few more classes of Beastlings made at Area 51 by Dr. Linda Freeman to serve various purposes, and shall list their class name, their main use, and threat level in combat, as well as a description of their abilities.

**Class: Entertainer.**

**Main use: enticement and relief of stress for Beastling troops.**

**Threat level in combat: low**

**Description: **the Entertainer is the only known beastling class consisting of only females, and for good reason, as they are programed with skills in the art of exotic entertainment, though not in the form many may expect. These creatures are masters of belly dancing, specifically the style known as "Oryantal Dans" or simply the Turkish Style. They are about the same height as a normal human being, have heads and faces like those of cats with slightly longer ears, are usually covered in short fur like a jackal in the color of deep golden brown, have slender arms, and a pair of legs that are jointed normally. The body of the creature is also accentuated in regards to their purpose, with a well defined hourglass shape to their torsos, and decent shapeliness to both the chest and buttock regions of the body. They also possess a tail, about two feet in length and tipped in a small tuft of black feathers, these feathers also appearing on the creature's head in place of hair, as well as a bit of plumage showing up on the shoulders. Once again, the Entertainer wears clothing, usually in the form of typical belly dancer attire, though have been seen wearing any number of normal human clothing. Due to the style of dance the Entertainers use, they all have incredibly flexible bodies, mostly in the spine, but also showing itself to be present in the arm and leg joints. Though not specifically meant for combat, the Entertainer is able to defend itself by use of two special abilities, the first of which being to give off a synthetic pheromone that only affects male Beastlings, causing them to become infatuated with the Entertainer long enough for her to either request assistance or use her second ability, that being within a set of short, but razor sharp claws adorning her fingertips, and while seemingly useless to most, they contain a special venom that only works on Beastlings, and causes the victim to go into near instant paralysis, caused by the venom attacking the nervous system, rendering them essentially harmless, at least long enough for someone better equipped to take care of attackers.

**Class: Warrior.**

**Main use: Additional protection of Area 51.**

**Threat level in combat: High.**

**Description: **The Warrior class was made in light of the recent break in achieved by the duo Centurion and Tessa, and is in all intents and purposes what happens when you take a Soldier and add in traits from a Tank and a Guard. The basic body size is essentially the same, though the visual of the creature was changed dramatically, gaining a semi-bipedal stance, able to stand and fight on two legs, but preferring to do so on all fours. This is mainly due to the fact that the upper body is both heavily muscled and covered in grey exoskeleton, with blazing red fur covering the upper arms down to the elbows, at which point the arms flare out and are covered in extremely thick armor plating, making this monster a bunker buster of sorts in regards to just plain brute force. The head of the creature is like that of a hawk or falcon, with a pair of ears resembling a cat that can pivot to pinpoint where sounds are coming from. The body is also heavily armored, but not in exoskeleton, rather in bony plates like an armadillo, and an additional line of defence in the form of a ridge of spines along the back, as well as on the backs of the legs, and on the tip of the tail. Despite this outward look, the Warriors are (when at rest at least) rather gentle creatures, but once provoked will not hesitate to kill whatever they deem to be a threat. Often times, a Warrior will be deployed in conjunction with a Guard, allowing for a decent offensive, while having a strong defence.

**Class: Culinary.**

**Main use: Preparation of food for Area 51.**

**Threat level in combat: Low/Medium.**

**Description: **the Culinary is, simply put, a master chef in the body of a monster, and as such is usually restricted to the canteen/cafeteria area of Area 51. Unlike other monsters, the Culinary are quite honestly useless in regards to combat, at least when relying on what abilities they have, which are few to be frank. But, that doesn't mean that the Culinary isn't a threat at all, they are only useless if they do not have immediate access to anything with a sharp edge on them, this being mainly due to the template used to create them...Blade the Reaper himself (prior to being assimilated), granting the Culinary a skill with a knife that could rival that of any master chef, with a side effect of also knowing how to fight with one. Body wise, the Culinary have a body shape that sakes after Fenrir, in that they have a normal torso with arms and hands, but in place of legs is a long tail, with muscles strong enough to allow it to "stand" at any given height depending on the circumstances. Unlike Fenrir, these creatures are not to jumbled of a mess as one would expect, they have a head like a walrus, complete with a rather bushy bunch of whiskers on the face that forms a mustache of sorts, and likewise skin all over the body and tail, outside of a ridge of scales along the belly and underside of the tail, this being in place to allow for movement. Since this creature deals with usually hot things like ovens and stove tops, the Culinary has a pair of built in oven mitts in the form of a thick layer of rubbery skin on the forearms and hands, this skin both fire proof and heat resistant, though still allows the sensation of heat through to allow the Culinary to test the temperature of whatever it is cooking. The hands of the creature only have four digits, three fingers and a thumb, and are dextrous enough to wield a cleaver like a professional, both in regards to cooking and while in combat.

* * *

There you go, and I hope you enjoyed these monsters. Also if I seem to be going a bit slower than usual, it's not due to writer's block so much as it's due to me being engrossed with something else at the time. Don't worry guys, I won't leave you hanging...at least not as long as I've left "All in the Family" that is, and to those who are following that story, I do plan on finishing it with a final chapter at some point, but right now I'm going to get to work on chapter 6 of Ultimate War. Also, just to be clear, I didn't make the Entertainer class the way I did because I'm womanizing and anything similar to such deplorable acts, rather my design basis was off of Shantae, from Wayforward Productions, specifically as she is to appear in the upcoming title, "Half Genie Hero". also the Warrior class basis was made by **HF MunkMadness** and again, thanks. Have ideas for creatures you'd like to see be added? Or have an OC you'd like involved? then put them in the box below with your comment/review and I'll read over them soon, also for reference to give you credit, if you are commenting as a guest, provide a handle i can refer to you as.


End file.
